Lo siento
by luxam9
Summary: Ryuichi le tiene una noticia a su novio, pero Tatsuha no lo toma bien. El miedo del adolescente le hace renegar el hijo que Ryuichi tiene su vientre. ¿Será tarde cuando se dé cuenta de su error?


Ryuichi salía temprano de NG con una sonrisa radiante. Estaba por terminar la grabación del último disco de Nittle Grasper después de su tan esperado regreso.

Tras de despedirse de Seguchi, Noriko y los miembros de Bad Luck, se dirigía hacia su departamento donde ya sabía que su novio lo esperaba.

Tatsuha Uesugi

Su relación había comenzado después de que Eiri Uesugi regresara de Nueva York cuando Shuichi lo había ido a buscar. El moreno dudoso se le había acercado pidiéndole un autógrafo y diciéndole que era su más grande admirador.

Fue un flechazo.

Empezaron a salir y en poco tiempo se hicieron novios. Todo iba de maravilla, inclusive en ocasiones salían en citas dobles con Shuichi y Yuki, pues aunque éste último siempre dijera que tenía que trabajar en su novela, misteriosamente Shuichi siempre lo convencía.

Su noviazgo cumplía ese día dos años e iba a celebrarlo con una cena romántica con Tatsuha, seguida probablemente de una deliciosa sesión de sexo.

Era increíble como a su corta edad, Tatsuha podía ser tan experimentado. Aproximadamente seis meses después de iniciado su noviazgo, habían empezado su vida sexual.

Tatsuha era capaz de llevarlo al cielo y regresarlo en pocos minutos con sus caricias y sus toques.

Amaba a ese hombre como nunca había amado a alguien y precisamente ese día tenía algo muy importante que contarle. No podía esperar.

Tatsuha había dejado la educación del sacerdocio que le había impuesto su familia al revelarle a su padre que era homosexual. Su padre, aunque enojado, había estado de acuerdo en que abandonara el ministerio siempre y cuando estudiara una carrera universitaria. Le ayudarían pagándole la carrera, pero todo lo demás saldría de su cuenta.

Ahora, con dieciocho años, Tatsuha estaba a mediación de una carrera de administración. El joven, además, tenía un empleo de medio tiempo.

Pasaba la mayor parte de los días en el departamento del castaño y le había dicho que no le gustaba ser un mantenido. Aunque formalmente no habían decidido dar el gran paso de vivir juntos o siquiera pensar en casarse, Tatsuha le ayudaba a pagar una fracción de las cuentas por más en que le había insistido en que no era necesario.

Otra razón por la que lo amaba tanto.

Su relación era completamente secreta. Sabía cómo los medios podían construir y destruir a una persona, así que habían decidido mantener su relación en secreto, al menos por el momento

Se fijó en su reloj de muñeca. Aún tenía tiempo para llegar a comprar víveres y preparar la cena antes de que Tatsuha saliera de su trabajo. Mejor se apresuraba.

Pasó por una tienda de conveniencia y compró lo que necesitaba. No faltó alguien que lo reconociera y que le pidiera un autógrafo. Salió de la tienda después de repartir autógrafos y tomarse algunas fotos. Después recordaría mejor mandar a comprar las cosas con alguien más.

Al llegar a su casa, empezó a moverse. Rápidamente sacó todo de las bolsas y empezó a cocinar. Unas pechugas de pollo en salsa de perejil y espagueti al queso con pimientos.

Sin duda una deliciosa cena. De postre había comprado un pay de queso con fresas y chantilly que esperaba pudieran disfrutarlo ya en la habitación.

Dejó todo a fuego lento mientras se daba un baño rápido, poniéndose un conjunto que había comprado para ese día tan especial. Un pantalón de mezclilla raído a la cadera y una playera azul sin mangas y con cortes horizontales por todo el pecho dejando ver trozos de piel. Excitante.

Cuando estuvo listo se roció un poco de colonia y bajó a terminar la cena. Ya lo tenía todo perfectamente planeado. Cenarían, brindarían con una bebida sin alcohol que había comprado, le daría la noticia y Tatsuha estaría tan feliz que terminarían en la habitación haciendo el amor.

La velada perfecta,

La cena estaba lista. El timbre de la casa sonó. Con un gritito de emoción, Ryuichi corrió a abrir la puerta y se encontró a su novio con una cara sonriente.

—Buenas noches honey —Ryuichi saltó a los brazos de Tatsuha y robó de sus labios un beso ardiente y apasionado. El menor rodeó su esbelta cintura en un abrazo y cargó a Ryuichi hasta el comedor—. Qué delicioso se ve todo —dijo el menor al bajar a su pareja y observar la mesa preparada para dos. Los platillos humeantes los esperaban junto a dos copas y una botella de vino.

Ryuichi sonrió y tomó su mano para guiarlo hasta la mesa, separándole la silla e instándolo a que se sentara. Sirvió las botellas de vino y tomó su lugar.

—Por dos años... —empezó mientras levantaba su copa. Tatsuha tomó la suya y la chocó contra la del mayor creando un sonido tintineante.

—Y por muchos más.

Bebieron de sus copas y Tatsuha se levantó para besar los labios de Ryuichi por última vez antes de empezar a comer.

La cena fue amena y se pasó entre comentarios y recuerdos de los inicios de su relación.

Cuando los platos estuvieron vacíos, los recogieron entre ambos y lavaron todo en medio de jugueteos, caricias inocentes y uno que otro beso.

Al terminar, Tatsuha tomó la mano de Ryuichi y lo llevó a la habitación. Antes de siquiera cerrar la puerta del cuarto, Tatsuha había atrapado los besos del mayor en un beso hambriento y demandante, quitándole el aliento a Ryuichi.

La mente del mayor quedó en blanco. Ya le diría la buena noticia más tarde.

Entre tropiezos y caricias, llegaron a la cama donde Tatsuha empujó a Ryuichi, cayendo éste sobre el mullido colchón. Sin esperar más, Tatsuha se quitó la camisa y desabrochó su pantalón, tirando ambas prendas a un lado de la cama quedando sólo en ropa interior.

Con manos hábiles, le quitó a Ryuichi los zapatos y el pantalón. Antes de pensar en quitarle la camisa, atrapó una de las tetillas de Ryuichi por uno de los cortes.

—Aahhh...

Eso era demasiado excitante. Con la otra mano atrapó el otro pezón y los estimuló al unísono por varios minutos.

Entonces removió la camisa, junto con la ropa interior quitándose la suya al mismo tiempo, dejándolos a ambos totalmente desnudos.

El toque directo de sus pieles ardientes los hizo gemir.

Ryuichi tenía las mejillas arreboladas y su cuerpo temblaba de placer. Ya no era un jovencito, pero aún sentía pena de que Tatsuha lo viera con tal lujuria en sus ojos. En un acto descarado, abrió sus piernas, ofreciéndose completamente al moreno.

Para Tatsuha, aquella era la escena más excitante, candente y lujuriosa que había visto en su vida.

Con avidez se zambulló entre las piernas de Ryuichi besando y mordiendo sus ingles hasta llegar a ese miembro que clamaba atención totalmente erguido.

Atrapó aquel falo entre sus manos y lo lamió cual si fuera un dulce, lamiendo de arriba a abajo, chupando aquella sensible piel y mordiendo ligeramente el saco escrotal.

Ryuichi se deshacía en gemidos.

»Ahh... Motto...

Tatsuha tragó aquel miembro con hambre, introduciéndolo dentro de su boca hasta donde le fue posible. Ryuichi gimió ante el cambio de temperatura dentro de esa candente boca.

»Aah... Tat-chan... Hmm...

Las caricias bajaron hasta llegar a aquella entrada nada inocente del mayor. Usando saliva por lubricar, adentró dos de sus dedos en aquella ardiente cavidad. Ryuichi gimió y arqueó su espalda. Aquellos dedos se movían dentro de él con pericia, acariciando su próstata en cada oportunidad.

Cuando lo sintió listo, removió su mano, ganándose un gemido de inconformidad del mayor.

—No te preocupes, los sustituiré por algo mejor.

Ante la mirada brillosa de Ryuichi, Tatsuha tomó su miembro y lo dirigió hacia su destino, empujado firmemente hasta encontrarse completamente dentro del mayor.

Ryuichi contuvo la respiración unos segundos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la intromisión. Tatsuha no era precisamente pequeño. El moreno esperó hasta que su amado le diera una señal de que estaba bien. Cuando ésa llegó, se alejó un poco para después empujar lentamente.

—Aaahh... Tat-chan...

Ryuichi pasó sus manso por la espalda del menor atrayéndolo en un beso, momento que Tatsuha aprovechó para empezar a empujar a un ritmo alucinante. El sudor recorría sus cuerpos. Los temblores estremecían sus extremidades.

»Te amo tanto... —Ryuichi susurró al oído del moreno quien al oír estas palabras, aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas.

La fricción creada entre ambos cuerpos fue la suficiente para que Ryuichi llegara al clímax, siendo seguido de cerca por Tatsuha.

Sus cuerpos se colapsaron en convulsiones post-orgásmicas, cayendo Tatsuha sobre el mayor quien lo recibió gustoso entre sus brazos. Sus respiraciones aceleradas se escuchaban en aquella habitación. Para Ryuichi era el ambiente perfecto.

—Honey, te tengo un regalo... —Ryuichi se sorprendió mientras Tatsuha se levantaba y se ponía su ropa interior para ir hacia su camisa que estaba tirada en el piso y de un bolsillo sacaba una pequeña caja azul—. Esto es un recuerdo de lo mucho que te amo.

Tatsuha abrió la cajita mostrándole al mayor una cadena de plateada con un dije en forma de corazón de oro blanco. La mirada de Ryuichi se empañó.

—Es... Es hermoso...

Tatsuha se sentó al lado de un desnudo Ryuichi y le ayudó a ponérselo.

—Te ves hermoso.

—Arigato... Yo... Yo también te tengo un regalo... Más bien, es una noticia —Tatsuha lo miró expectante—. Verás... Yo... Desde que hemos estado juntos, hemos tenido sexo sin protección. Yo te amo y eso no me importaba. Por los años que tengo pensé que ya no sería posible porque en hombres a mayor edad es más raro que se dé y...

—Ryuichi. ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? —preguntó con una sonrisa ante el balbuceo de su pareja.

—Tat-chan... Estoy embarazado... Vamos a ser padres...

La sonrisa de Tatsuha se congeló y fue rápidamente cambiada por un rostro serio. Una gota de sudor surcó su frente bajando por el costado de su rostro.

—Qué… ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que vamos a ser padres Tatsuha. Voy a tener un bebé —repitió Ryuichi con una sonrisa, pero su rostro cambió cuando vio que Tatsuha negaba con la cabeza y la mirada perdida.

—No... No Ryuichi no puedes hacerme esto.

Tatsuha se levantó de la cama y rápidamente se puso su pantalón.

—¿Qué sucede Tatsuha?

—¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes? ¡No puedo tener un hijo ahora!

Ryuichi entornó la mirada y se cubrió con las sábanas sintiéndose impotente.

—Pero...

—No Ryuichi, soy muy joven para ser padre, pronto terminaré la escuela y ya tengo separada una plaza en mi trabajo para empezar a trabajar bajo contrato. No puedo hacerme cargo de un niño y cambiar pañales.

Bajo la empañada mirada del castaño, Tatsuha terminó de cambiarse y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Tatsuha... —Lo llamó por última vez pero el joven no volteó, cerrando la puerta. Segundos después, Ryuichi escuchó como la puerta principal se abría y se cerraba.

Se encontró sólo. No había salido como se había imaginado. Se recostó sobre la cama cubriéndose con la sábana y adoptando la posición fetal, comenzó a llorar. Lágrimas amargas. Lágrimas

»¿Por qué Tatsuha? Yo te amo...

Una semana había pasado y Tatsuha no había vuelto a presentarse a su departamento o siquiera había llamado. Tampoco regresaba las llamadas y Ryuichi no se sentía con el valor suficiente como para ir a su departamento. Parecía que esto era el fin.

Las nauseas matutinas no le daban tregua y había tenido que contarle sobre su estado a los miembros de su banda. Tohma había suspirado. Con el lanzamiento de su nuevo disco, el inicio de la gira estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Los miembros de Bad Luck también se habían enterado por equivocación cuando Yuki había ido a recoger a su pareja y le había dicho que notaba un brillo diferente en sus ojos. La bomba cayó cuando les contó que estaba embarazado y que Tatsuha era el padre de su hijo pero parecía haberse desentendido de él.

—¡Pero cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo! ¡Deberías ir a buscarlo y decirle que se responsabilice! —Shuichi gritaba a todo lo que daban sus pulmones en indignación.

—No Shu... Si Tat-chan no está listo... No soy nadie para obligarlo... Después de todo, no estamos casados. Yo puedo criar a este bebé sólo... —contestó con una sonrisa cansada y enmarcada en tristeza.

—No cabe duda de que en ocasiones mi hermano puede ser un completo idiota.

Esa era la manera sutil de Yuki de apoyar la situación.

Shuichi se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba al lado de su novio y se sentó al lado de Ryuichi.

—No estarás sólo Ryu-chan, yo te apoyaré, y Hiro, Suguru y Yuki también. ¿Nee?

Shuichi volteó a ver a los demás. Los más jóvenes sonrieron y asintieron mientras Yuki sólo le dio una mirada de fastidio. En lo que se metía por culpa de su amante, claro que nunca admitiría que el hecho de ver al conejo con el ánimo por el suelo, completamente serio sin andar brincando por todos los pasillos como solía hacerlo le causaba aprensión, sobre todo por lo que ocasionaba en Shuichi. La empatía de los ukes...

—¡Vamos a cenar! ¡Yuki invita!

El rubio reaccionó.

—¡¿Cómo que yo invito, enano?

—Pero Yuki... —Shuichi miró a su koibito con ojos llorosos y se le prendió del cuello—. Tú eres el que tiene más dinero de todos... ¡Eres novelista!

—Eso no implica que tenga que gastar mi dinero en otros mocosos.

—Onegai... —le rogó Shuichi.

Eiri descaradamente posó una de sus manos sobre uno de los glúteos de Shuichi y apretó, causándole a Shuichi un gemido de la impresión. Los demás, al ver tal muestra de lujuria, sólo voltearon la mirada, ruborizados.

—Espero mi retribución más tarde...

Y así, todos salieron a cenar.

Esa tarde, Ryuichi había tomado coraje y se había dirigido hacia el trabajo de Tatsuha cuando era su hora de salida. Trataría de hablar una última vez con él. Estaba en la acera frente al trabajo de Tatsuha. Una empresa multinacional donde ya tenía empleo como secretario y cuando terminara la carrera tendría su propio despacho.

Esperó unos cuantos minutos hasta que lo vio salir y lo que vio no le gustó.

Tatsuha salía de la oficina sonriente con una chica a su lado. Parecían hablar de algo que a Tatsuha le hacía gracia. Entonces la muchacha se colgó del cuello del moreno atrapándolo en un abrazo y Tatsuha lo correspondió.

Algo dentro de él se quebró. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus mejillas. No podía seguir ahí. Empezó a correr con rumbo a la única persona que podía entenderlo. Seguchi Tohma.

Al otro lado de la acera...

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, no tienes idea cuánto te lo agradezco Tatsuha-kun!

—No hay de qué Kana —respondió Tatsuha rompiendo el abrazo.

—¡Finalmente podré tener una cita con el jefe de contaduría! ¡Qué emoción! —chilló la chica de emoción.

—Vamos, podrías haberte conseguido esa cita tú misma.

—Maa, maa, tú eres más amigo de Daigo que yo. ¡Gracias por conseguirme la cita con él!

—No hay problema —alegó con una sonrisa

Después de ser consolado por el rubio y haber comido un litro de helado de fresa, Ryuichi se encontraba más tranquilo, momento que el dueño de NG aprovechó para darle las nuevas noticias a Ryuichi.

—Ryuichi. Con el lanzamiento de nuestro nuevo disco en tres días, dará comienzo nuestro tour por Asia que tendrá una duración de aproximada de seis meses. ¿Cuántos meses tienes de gestación?

—Voy a cumplir el cuarto en unos días —contestó mientras abrazaba un cojín de la sala de Tohma. Había dejado a Kumagoro en su casa porque había querido hablar con Tatsuha con seriedad, cosa que no había logrado.

—Bien, es mi deber preguntarte esto antes de continuar. ¿Estás dispuesto a hacer la gira? Debido a tu embarazo creo que...

—Está bien Tohma-chan. Quiero hacerlo.

—¿No estás un poco delgado para tener casi cuatro meses?

—Es la ropa Tohma-chan...

Tohma asintió. Claro, últimamente Ryuichi usaba ropa más holgada, al menos hasta que se diera a conocer oficialmente su embarazo a los medios. Lo que más necesitaba Ryuichi en esos momentos era alejarse de la ciudad. Alejarse de lo que le lastimaba. Alejarse de Tatsuha Uesugi.

—Bien, en ese caso, deberemos dar un comunicado de prensa anunciando tu embarazo antes de que se empiece a notar. ¿Dirás quién es el padre de la criatura?

Ryuichi sólo negó con la mirada baja.

Tres días después, sobreviviendo un día ajetreado de trabajo, Tatsuha regresó a su casa y encendió el televisor. El aparato se encendió en un canal de noticias donde se daba el reportaje más actual

_Y ahora, un reportaje de última hora. El día de hoy salió a la venta el último disco de un famoso grupo de los últimos años. Así es señores y señoras, se trata de Nittle Grasper. La banda que regresó después de estar unos años en el retiro ahora se encuentra encabezando las listas de venta._

_La nueva noticia es concerniente a su vocalista, Ryuichi Sakuma, quien hace unos momentos acaba de confesar encontrarse en estado de gravidez. Así como lo oyen señoras y señores, Ryuichi Sakuma está embarazado. _

_En una rueda de prensa llevada a cabo hace un par de horas, Tohma Seguchi y Sakuma Ryuichi declararon que el cantante y vocalista principal se encuentra a punto de cumplir los cuatro meses de embarazo, los cuáles hasta ahora habían pasado desapercibidos por el público. Se hizo además el anuncio de que esto no será causa de la cancelación del tour, como lo mencionó el joven Ryuichi:_

_"__Me siento bien, mi doctor me dijo que el bebé viene en excelente estado. Mientras no haga muchos esfuerzos todo estará bien y terminaré la gira"_

_Cabe destacar que el club de fans del grupo ha incrementado su público femenino en más de un doscientos por ciento con esta declaración, encontrándose en este momento totalmente agotadas las entradas para todos sus conciertos._

_Algo interesante es la procedencia del bebé. Ambos integrantes de Nittle Grasper, se negaron a dar declaraciones sobre el padre de la criatura, sin embargo, el vocalista negó tener planes para contraer matrimonio. ¿Quién será el gran afortunado?_

El reportaje continuaba pero no quiso escuchar más y apagó el televisor.

Estaba confundido. La noticia del bebé le había caído como una bomba. Era joven, un estudiante con un trabajo de medio tiempo. La idea de un bebé había instalado un profundo miedo en su mente. No estaba listo. Definitivamente no lo estaba.

_«__¿Qué voy a hacer?__»__._

Hundió la cabeza entre sus manos que reposaban sobre sus rodillas. ¿Qué hacer? Esa era la gran pregunta. ¿Cómo responder?

Su cuerpo tembló. La imagen de un Ryuichi sonriente llegó a su mente. Su pecho dolió. Lo extrañaba. Pero... ¿Cómo acercársele de nuevo cuando no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos hacia ese bebé?

—¿Estás listo Ryuichi? —preguntó Tohma.

En ese momento se encontraban en la casa del castaño preparando maletas. Desde que había visto a Tatsuha con aquella mujer le había contado todo a Tohma y le había pedido total discreción. No quería que sus amigos la tomaran contra el menor de los Uesugi.

Estaba triste y abatido. Definitivamente la gira sería lo mejor para alejarse. No quería deprimirse, ahora no podía pensar solamente en él. Tenía a su merced la vida de otra personita. Si Tatsuha no deseaba compartir esta responsabilidad, era obvio que nunca podría compartir su vida con él.

La esposa de Tohma, Mika, estaba terminando de empacar las cosas de su pareja como un gesto cariñoso, solía ser una mujer que difícilmente expresaba sus sentimientos, sin embargo, siempre había muestras que Tohma consideraba cariñosas. Por eso amaba a su esposa.

Ryuichi estaba en terminando de meter su ropa en la maleta bajo la atenta mirada del rubio.

»El vuelo sale mañana Ryuichi, después de eso, no volveremos. Aparentemente, tu estado ha llamado la atención de nuestro club de fans y están fascinados con la idea de verte así. Las entradas de todos los conciertos están agotadas. Daremos un concierto por ciudad con un descanso de tres días por concierto entre transportación, descanso y ensayos. Cuando llegues al séptimo mes nos encontraremos en Nagasaki. Ahí descansaremos hasta que des a luz. Cuatro semanas después, reanudaremos los conciertos. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Tohma entendía a Ryuichi y si es que aceptaba ir a la gira, se aseguraría de tener su mente ocupada en todo momento. Ryuichi era como el hermano pequeño que nunca tuvo y si ese cuñado suyo no quería hacerse cargo del bebé, Tohma se encargaría que nada le faltase a su autonombrado sobrino.

—Nee Tohma-chan... ¿Tanto trabajo no le hará daño al bebé?

—Contrataré a uno de los mejores procto-obstetra para atenderte. Estará con nosotros durante toda la gira y será quien te ayude en el momento del alumbramiento. Ya he comprado algunas cosas para el bebé como son el cunero y varios cambios de ropa. No te preocupes por eso.

Ryuichi dejó la camisa que estaba doblando. No había duda de que Tohma tenía todo previsto. Por eso lo quería tanto.

—Está bien Tohma-chan... Estoy listo...

Tatsuha pasó toda la noche pensando. Dándole vueltas a su relación con Ryuichi.

_«__Lo amo, eso lo tengo claro... Pero el bebé...__»__._

En ese momento algo en su cerebro hizo click. Ryuichi estaba embarazado. El amor de su vida estaba embarazado y ese bebé no era más que un regalo que venía a afianzar su relación.

Que tonto había sido.

Por un momento, lo temores lo habían cegado a la realidad. El ver a decenas de sus compañeros sufrir por embarazos no deseados había hecho mella en él.

Llegaron a su mente las últimas imágenes de ese día en que Ryuichi le había confesado que estaba embarazado. Lo alegre que se había visto, y como él había matado esa sonrisa con sus estupideces.

Idiota.

Ahora tenía que enmendar su error, sólo esperaba que Ryuichi lo perdonara.

Su amado Ryuichi.

Después de haber dormido tres horas, Tatsuha se levantó temprano, se duchó y se arregló elegantemente. Estaba dispuesto a ponerse de rodillas si fuera necesario para obtener el perdón de su pareja.

Ya listo, se dirigió al departamento del vocalista de Nittle Grasper. Aquel sencillo lugar donde había pasado las noches más fantásticas de su vida.

Al llegar tocó la puerta.

—¿Estás bien Ryu? —preguntó Tohma mientras veía como Ryuichi volteaba su estómago en una bolsa para mareos.

—Hai Tohma-chan, sólo que el bebé hace que me den náuseas... —dijo antes de volver a vomitar.

Menos mal que el viaje era relativamente corto.

Después de estar veinte minutos tocando la puerta y realizando llamadas sin recibir respuesta, a Tatsuha se le ocurrió que podría haberse ido más temprano a NG.

Tomó un taxi y en quince minutos se encontró en la magnífica torre que era la sede de NG. Pagó el taxi y con paso apresurado se dirigió a los estudios de grabación.

Vacíos.

Algo extrañado, le preguntó a un joven que pasaba por ahí.

—¿Sakuma-san? ¿Qué acaso no lo sabe?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Tatsuha con un ligero tinte de inseguridad en su voz. El joven que resulto secretario, lo vio con la ceja enarcada.

—La gira ha empezado. Ellos ya no se encuentran en la ciudad, van con rumbo a Hokkaido para empezar con los conciertos —dijo el joven como si fuera obvio.

La sangre de Tatsuha se heló. ¿Ya no estaban en la ciudad? ¿Ryuichi se había ido ya? No sabía que la gira empezaría tan rápido. Esto no podía ser posible.

—¡Nittle Grasper!

—¡Te amo!

—¡Ryu-chan, quiero ser el padre de tu bebé!

Gritos potentes se escuchaban detrás de la barrera de contención ubicada en la pista de aterrizaje donde estaba llegando el avión que traía a los miembros de Nittle Grasper. Cuando se colocó la escalera para que pudieran bajar y la puerta se abrió, los gritos se intensificaron.

—¡Ryu cásate conmigo, yo te cuido al niño!

—¡Seguchi!

—¡Noriko eres la más hermosa!

—¡Ryuichi quiero ser la niñera!

—¡Ryu, yo te hago la parejita!

Los guardias tenían problemas para proteger a los músicos de las y los fans que trataban de acercarse. Muchos querían alcanzar a tocar el vientre apenas hinchado de Ryuichi y éste les daba el honor a algunos que terminaban llorando de la emoción y jurando no volver a lavarse esa mano nunca más..

Fue un largo trayecto debido a las constantes insistencias de los seguidores de la banda. Cuando lograron llegar a la camioneta, esta partió siendo seguida por varios kilómetros para después perderse en la ciudad. La locación donde los miembros de Nittle Grasper se iban a hospedar era desconocida.

—¡Por favor señorita!

—Ya le dije que no puedo hacer nada joven, todos los movimientos los llevó a cabo el señor Seguchi. Toda la información con respecto al lugar donde se hospedarían es desconocida para nosotros. Órdenes del señor Seguchi.

Tatsuha estaba al borde de colapso. Nadie en la empresa sabía donde se iban a hospedar en cada lugar de la gira. Parecía que Tohma había borrado el rastro. ¿Será que Ryuichi le había contado todo? Era obvio, después de todo, ya era de conocimiento común el embarazo del vocalista de Nittle Grasper.

¿Qué hacer en estas circunstancias?

Tampoco sabía a qué aeropuerto llegaría, aunque esa información fácilmente siempre se filtraba pues siempre había fans esperando, pero dadas las circunstancias, el tiempo era importante.

Pero tenía un problema...

—¡Hermano por favor préstame dinero!

Lo primero que había visto Yuki al abrir la puerta de su departamento había sido a su hermano totalmente arrodillado en el suelo con la cabeza pegada al piso pidiéndole dinero.

¿Sería que había bebido demasiado?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Tatsuha levantó la cara.

—Ryuichi se fue y no tuve oportunidad de hablar con él. Va rumbo a Hokkaido y sabes que por no estudiar para sacerdote, papá ya no me da dinero más que para mis estudios. Lo poco que tengo ahorrado por mi trabajo de medio tiempo no es suficiente. Por favor hermano, te lo ruego, prometo pagarte con intereses.

—Entra —Incrédulo, Tatsuha se levantó y entró por la puerta por donde su hermano había desaparecido. Eiri había ido hasta el refrigerador para sacar una cerveza y darle un buen sorbo—. ¿Por qué hasta ahora?

Tatsuha bajó el rostro.

—Estuve pensando y me acabo de dar cuenta de que he sido un estúpido. Me asusté con la idea de un bebé, después de todo no he terminado la escuela... —Eiri lo veía mientras le daba otro sorbo a su cerveza. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a su hermano hablar de esa forma tan madura—. Pero me di cuenta de que... Amo a Ryuichi... Lo amo como jamás he amado a nadie y quiero enmendar mi error. Quiero que estemos juntos durante su embarazo —Eiri suspiró. Entonces se dirigió a un buró que había en la sala y con una llave abrió el último cajón—. En estos momentos no tengo mucho dinero en efectivo Tatsuha, mis ahorros los tengo en una cuenta bancaria.

Nunca le diría a su hermano que estaba ahorrando para irse a un crucero con su amante. Shuichi, la persona que había ocupado un lugar importante en su vida, aunque fuera la persona más latosa del planeta. Sería sutil al insinuarle a Shuichi que quería unas vacaciones.

»Lo que tengas en este momento estará bien hermano, quiero partir cuanto antes.

—Entonces toma —le dijo, pasándole un fajo de billetes—. Son mil dólares.

—Gracias hermano, prometo pagártelo cuanto antes.

Sin decir nada más, Tatsuha salió del departamento con rumbo al aeropuerto, dejando a Eiri aún con la mano extendida y viendo hacia la puerta.

—Vaya idiota...

Tomando otro taxi, Tatsuha se dirigió al aeropuerto más cercano. No sabía donde se hospedarían pero lo que sí tenía eran las fechas de los conciertos junto con las ciudades y los lugares donde se llevarían a cabo.

El primero sería en el Sapporo Dome ubicado en el distrito de Toyohira-ku, en Sapporo, Hokkaido en cuatro días. El aeropuerto más cercano a la locación era el Aeropuerto de Okadama.

Primero pasó a su casa para recoger algo importante. De ello dependía su futuro y reanudó el viaje. En pocos minutos llegó al aeropuerto internacional de Tokio y corrió a la recepción.

—¡Quiero un boleto para Sapporo! —gritó a la señorita que se encargaba de la recepción.

—Permítame un minuto señor.

—¡Cómo que no tiene nada disponible!

Después de varios intentos, la señorita le había dicho que todo estaba ocupado por esas fechas.

—Lo siento mucho joven, pero con el concierto de Nittle Grasper, todos los vuelos a Sapporo están llenos. El próximo vuelo que tenemos disponible es dentro de seis días a las...

—¡¿Está segura señorita? —preguntó Tatsuha al punto de la desesperación. La joven lo miró con aprehensión.

—Lo siento mucho.

Tatsuha estaba sentado en una de las bancas del aeropuerto con la cabeza enterrada entre las manos.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer cuando parece que las puertas se cierran? Esas eran las preguntas que rondaban la pregunta del menor del Uesugi.

No había vuelos. Bien, nueva estrategia. Había dos maneras de llegar a Hokkaido si no era por avión. En autobús o en barco.

Treinta minutos después, se encontraba en la central de autobuses comprando un boleto para Sapporo.

Estaba entusiasmado. En su mano reposaba el boleto que lo llevaría hasta su amado. Sería un viaje muy largo. Primero un viaje en autobús de setecientos kilómetros hasta la estación Tappi-Kaitei para después tomar el tren y cruzar el mar a través del túnel Seikan —El túnel subterráneo más largo del mundo—, que une Aomori con la isla de Hokkaido, finalmente tomaría un autobús más para viajar el último tramo de trescientos kilómetros hasta el Sapporo Dome.

Un viaje de más de mil kilómetros sólo para ver a su amado Ryuichi. Se ajustó la pequeña mochila que tenía sobre su hombro. Un cambio de ropa y el dinero que le había sobrado de lo que le diera su hermano era lo único que llevaba, tendría que administrar muy bien lo poco que tenía.

Le entregó su boleto al joven que se encontraba a la entrada del autobús y tomó asiento. Sólo esperaba llegar a tiempo.

—¿Te encuentras mejor Ryuichi?

—Hai... Arigato...

Ryuichi estaba acostado boca arriba en uno de los sillones de la sala de ensayo. Iban muy bien hasta que Ryuichi se había empezado a sentir mareado y habían tenido que detener la práctica para que descansara un poco.

»Ya me siento mejor. Sigamos con la práctica.

El profesionalismo nunca estaba ausente en Ryuichi cuando de trabajo se trataba. Sólo desearía que junto a él se encontrara el padre de su bebé para darle ánimos.

El viaje fue la experiencia más agotadora que Tatsuha había experimentado en su corta vida. Apenas parándose para ir al baño y estirar un poco las piernas. Su columna crujía y parecía que el cuello no quería girar en su ángulo común.

Pero nada de eso importaba. Finalmente se encontraba en Sapporo. Checó su reloj. Había llegado exactamente el día en que se llevaría a cabo el concierto. Eran las siete de la tarde. Tenía una hora para localizar el Domo y encontrar a Ryuichi. El concierto comenzaba a las ocho.

—Lo lamento, todos los boletos están agotados.

El sueño de Tatsuha estaba por derrumbarse una vez más.

—Tiene que haber algo. Quizás en retráctil, o butacas o cielo o lo más lejano del escenario, pero por favor, tiene que haber algo.

—Lo lamento pero después del anuncio del embarazo de Ryuichi Sakuma, los boletos de todas las fechas se agotaron inmediatamente.

Con un gemido de frustración, Tatsuha golpeó el mostrador sorprendiendo a la mujer. Las filas ya se agolpaban en las entradas del domo. La gente gritaba de emoción al pensar que iban a tener el honor de ver a Nittle Grasper.

Jóvenes, niños y adultos por igual estaban impacientes por ver el espectáculo que conformaría el primer concierto de la gira.

Tatsuha estaba frustrado. Si no lograba ver a Ryuichi, Nittle Grasper abandonaría la ciudad una hora después de terminado el concierto hacia la siguiente ciudad. Era ahora o nunca.

Se acercó a uno de los guardias.

—Disculpe, tengo que entrar, tengo que ver a Ryuichi.

El guardia, un hombre alto y corpulento lo vio con cara de fastidio.

—Claro niño, ve a hacer fila.

—Pero usted no entiendo, tengo que verlo. Yo soy el padre de su hijo y tengo que decirle que lo amo.

El guardia sólo le dirigió una sonrisa sardónica.

—Ahora todo el mundo es el padre de ese niño. Deja de molestarme y vuelve a la fila.

—Pero no conseguí boleto y...

—¡Si no conseguiste boleto, no es mi problema, ahora lárgate de aquí!

Tatsuha se impacientó. Bien, si ese gorila no lo dejaría entrar, buscaría otra manera. Volvió a ver su reloj. Cinco minutos para las ocho. El tiempo volaba. Era ahora o nunca.

Aprovechando la gran cantidad de gente, logró inmiscuirse entre los asistentes. Justo cuando estaba por entrar a la cancha, las luces principales se apagaron y los reflectores se colocaron sobre el escenario.

El concierto había comenzado.

—¡Ohayo mina!

La angelical voz de su amado se escuchó con un impresionante eco en el domo. Los asistentes ovacionaban a los integrantes de Nittle Grasper que se encontraban sobre el escenario. Por un momento la respiración de Tatsuha se detuvo.

Se veía hermoso. Había sido un idiota al temerle a un futuro con su amado Ryuichi. Empujando a la gente, empezó a correr hacia el escenario.

»La primera canción de esta noche, quiero dedicarla a alguien muy especial de quien no diré su nombre, sólo espero que la escuche donde sea que esté.

Los instrumentos comenzaron a sonar entonando una suave melodía que entonces cambió a un ritmo más movido.

Lost Complex, el último éxito del grupo comenzó a escucharse.

Tatsuha escuchaba embelesado aquella canción. Internamente sabía que estaba dedicada para él. Sólo para él. Quiso llorar de la felicidad. No cabía duda de que Ryuichi lo seguía amando.

Siendo el Sapporo Dome un estadio principalmente utilizado para partidos de fútbol, toda la zona de cancha se había adecuado para los asistentes que tendrían que permanecer de pie durante todo el evento, lo cual no importaba cuando se trataba de ver a su banda favorita.

Recibió grito, gruñidos y quejas de las personas a las que iba empujando para abrirse camino.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?

Había llegado hasta la barrera que separaba a la zona V.I.P donde grandes personalidades y gente de amplios recursos había podido conseguir un boleto en primera fila. Iba a cruzar la barrera cuando uno de los guardias se interpuso en su camino.

—Joven, vuelva a su lugar, esta zona es sólo V.I.P. y ya se encuentra llena.

—¡Pero tengo que hablar con Ryuichi!

—Claro, claro, yo le pasaré su mensaje, ahora vuelva a su lugar.

Tatsuha enfureció. Estaba tan cerca. Sin siquiera dudar, su puño se enterró con fuerza en el rostro de aquel sujeto. Algunas personas que estaban cerca gritaron espantadas, pero esto paso desapercibido entre las ovaciones a Nittle Grasper.

—Atención, hay un loco en la zona V.I.P.

El guardia golpeado logró llamar por radio a sus colegas que en menos de un minuto ya se dirigían hacia la zona. Tatsuha sopesó sus opciones. Volteó a ver a los guardias que ya se encontraban a pocos metros de él para después mirar el escenario. Unos cuantos metros lo separaban de Ryuichi. Por la forma en la sonaba la canción, lo más seguro era que estuviera a punto de terminar. Era ahora o nunca.

—¡Ryuichi! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas empujando a la gente que se atravesaba por su camino.

El último compás de la canción se escuchó y una gran ovación inundó el domo.

Ryuichi tenía la respiración acelerada. Había volcado todos sus sentimientos en esa canción, dedicada a esa persona que tanto amaba.

—Arigato mina. Ahora, la siguiente can...

—¡Ryuichi!

La voz se le cortó al escuchar aquel grito desesperado. No lo imaginaba, se había oído demasiado cerca. Buscó entre el público cercano hasta que lo vio. En la zona V.I.P. se encontraba el moreno forcejeando con unos guardias.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Tatsuha ahí? Algo cálido se instaló en su pecho cuando lo volvió a escuchar gritando su nombre. ¿Había ido a buscarlo? Sintió ganas de llorar. Tatsuha había venido a buscarlo. Su corazón sintió explotar mientras mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago.

Vio como el moreno forcejeó con los guardias que trataban de sacarlo del lugar. Tenía que hacer algo.

—¡Déjenlo!

El domo cayó en un silencio sepulcral ante el grito de Ryuichi. Los guardias soltaron al moreno que inmediatamente corrió hacia el escenario ante los sorprendidos guardias.

—Ryuichi... —llamó Tatsuha al estar frente al castaño.

Quería decirle tantas cosas pero en ese momento su garganta se secó. Al verlo de cerca pudo observar bien sus rasgos. Se veía diferente. Su piel se veía más suave y reluciente y sus ojos brillaban. ¿Sería el embarazo? Eso no importaba. Lo importante en ese momento era que tenía a su amado Ryuichi frente a él y las palabras no le salían.

—Tat-chan...

—Ryuichi perdóname... Fui un estúpido... Yo no… Yo no quería rechazarte de esa manera... Cuando me diste la noticia de tu embarazo me asusté, en ese momento sólo me invadió la duda y la incertidumbre de nuestro futuro... Tenía muchos planes para nosotros pero ese bebé los trastocaba todos... —El semblante de Ryuichi se ensombreció y bajó el rostro, pero no duró mucho pues una de las manos de Tatsuha se posó sobre su barbilla y la levantó para enfocar aquellos mares azules—. Estos días me la pasé pensando... Y llegué a la conclusión de que... Si tú no estás conmigo... Mi futuro no existe...

Una lágrima recorrió la trémula mejilla del mayor.

»Este bebé será sólo una bendición para nosotros. Los planes no cambiarán... Sólo se amoldarán a una personita más... —continuó, posando su mano sobre el vientre de Ryuichi—. Ryuichi... Perdóname...

Entonces, terminando por sorprender al castaño, Tatsuha se arrodilló frente a Ryuichi y sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo, abriéndola y mostrándosela al mayor.

»¿Te casarías conmigo?

La respiración se le cortó. Lágrimas y más lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

—Sí... Sí me casaré contigo.

En ese momento una ovación recorrió el domo. En ningún momento Ryuichi había soltado el micrófono.

_Queridos televidentes, les tenemos un boletín de última hora. El cantante y vocalista principal de Nittle Grasper, Ryuichi Sakuma acaba de comprometerse con un joven de nombre Tatsuha Uesugi._

_En un evento sin precedentes, el joven Uesugi burló el sistema de seguridad del Sapporo Dome para infiltrarse hasta llegar al escenario donde, frente a más de cincuenta mil asistentes, le pidió matrimonio al cantante._

_En este momento les transmitiremos una proyección en vivo del lugar._

Después de que Tatsuha se retirara del escenario prometiéndole a Ryuichi una velada, juntos, Ryuichi pudo terminar el concierto con los ánimos renovados ante un público emocionado por haber sido testigos del compromiso de su ídolo.

Tres horas después, ambos se encontraban en un avión rumbo a la siguiente ciudad de la gira. Así sería hasta que Ryuichi llegara a los siete meses con buena salud. Ambos se encontraban en los últimos asientos del avión privado. Tatsuha le contaba toda la travesía que había tenido que hacer para llegar a él.

—Entonces viajaste cuatro días en tren y autobús para verme... —confirmó el mayor que se encontraba recostado sobre el pecho de Tatsuha, lo que le permitía al menor abrazarlo y posar sus manos sobre su vientre.

—Sí... No podía aguantar más tiempo sin estar a tu lado, sin pedirte perdón... —contestó, atrapando los labios de Ryuichi en un beso hambriento y necesitado.

Un beso que le confirmaba que Ryuichi era la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida. Un beso de la persona que más amaba en el mundo y que le daría un hijo fruto de ese amor.

Sin duda, la vida era bella.

Tatsuha se paseaba nervioso por el altar exasperando a Eiri que era su padrino de bodas.

Tatsuha y Ryuichi había considerado que lo mejor era esperar hasta el nacimiento de su bebé para después casarse, además, Ryuichi quería verse bien para su novio, no como un globo inflado.

Durante la gira, a la par de los concierto, Tohma se encargó de organizar toda su boda, pidiéndoles la opinión a la pareja, mientras que Tatsuha que desde el primer momento se planteó acompañarlos todo el tiempo, estuvo al tanto de las incomodidades de su amado.

Todo salió bien y cinco meses después nació Yuno Uesugi Sakuma. Un angelito con el cabello verde muy oscuro y unos ojos negros como la noche. Todo un angelito que había venido a terminar de iluminar sus vidas.

—¿Y si se arrepintió? ¿Y si no se quiere casar conmigo? ¿Y si huyó? ¿Y si ya no me ama? ¿Y si se enamoró de alguien más? ¿Y si...?

—Tatsuha cállate y toma tu lugar que ya llegaron.

Tatsuha estaba demasiado nervioso pues Ryuichi tenía quince minutos de retraso y miles de ideas comenzaron a llegar a su mente, pero estas desaparecieron cuando por la puerta entró Shuichi corriendo a tomar su lugar como padrino de Ryuichi.

—Lo siento, pero tuvimos unos cuantos problemas en el camino, Yuno derramó jugo sobre la camisa de Ryu y tuvimos que llegar a la lavandería.

En ese momento entró Hiro cargando a Yuno a tomar asiento junto a los demás miembros de NG. En ese momento la música nupcial comenzó a sonar y todas las miradas se centraron en la entrada de la iglesia.

Ahí, un Ryuichi sonriente vestido de blanco hizo su aparición. Para Tatsuha era la criatura más bella que había existido alguna vez sobre la faz de la tierra. Ahora agradecía haber tomado una decisión y haber viajado más de mil kilómetros sólo para recuperarlo.

Ryuichi llegó hasta el altar y donde Tatsuha lo recibió besando su mano para después ambos voltear a ver a padre que oficiaría la misa.

La felicidad inundaba sus corazones. Era el momento perfecto.

Notas

Iceman cantó la canción Shinning Collection para uno de los OVA's de Gravitation

Lost Complex –

http:/ www . youtube . com / watch?v=c6A8rYkcqKY

(Quiten los espacios)


End file.
